Mano Erina
Perfil thumb|250px|Mano Erina *'Nombre:' 真野 恵里菜 (まの えりな) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Mano Erina *'Apodos:' Manoeri (まのえり) *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura: ' 159 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Esposo/futbolista Shibasaki Gaku (柴崎岳) *'Agencia:' Just Production Sobre Mano Erina Se unió al Hello! Project en 2006 como parte de Hello! Pro Egg. En 2007, fue uno de los seis miembros de Hello! Pro Egg a ser agregado a Ongaku Gatas y se convirtió en un jugador de reserva para Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Se graduó de Ongaku Gatas el 2 de marzo de 2008 y Hello! Pro Egg el 29 de marzo de 2008 para debutar como solista. El 29 de junio de 2008 lanzó su debut indie, "Manopiano". Ha sido presentada como acto de apertura en varios conciertos de cantantes (Natsumi Abe, Morning Musume, Berryz Kobo y ℃-ute), a partir de agosto de 2008. Dramas *Kareshi wo Ron de Kaimashita (dTV, 2018) *Kiss Shitai Matsuge (dTV, 2018) *Aibou 16 (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.11 *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.9 *Kono yo ni Tayasui Shigoto wa nai (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Thrill! Kuro no Sho (NHK BS Premium, 2017) ep.3 *Tsuri Baka Nisshi 2 (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.7 *Edogawa Ranpo Short Stories II: Ayashii Ai no Monogatari (NHK, 2016) *Kenji no Honkai (TV Asahi, 2016) *Nigeru wa Haji da ga Yaku ni Tatsu (TBS, 2016) *Toto Nee-chan (NHK, 2016) *Kakkou no Tamago wa Dare no Mono (WOWOW, 2016) *Budokan (Fuji TV, 2016) ep.1 *Happy Retirement (TV Asahi, 2015) *Kekkonshiki no Zenjitsu ni (TBS, 2015) *Tonari no Seki-kun to Rumi-chan no Jisho (MBS/TBS, 2015) *Lunch no Akko-chan (ランチのアッコちゃん) (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Kaiki Renai Sakusen (怪奇恋愛作戦) (TV Tokyo, 2015) ep.9-10 *Sutekina Sen Taxi (Fuji TV-KTV, 2014) *Tsumatachi no Shinkansen (NHK, 2014) *Mama ga Ikita Akashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *SHARK (NTV, 2014) *Ikiro ~Senjou ni Nokoshita Dengon~ (TBS, 2013) *Minna! Esper Dayo! (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Heather LOVE Short Movies (2012) ep.4 *Darling wa 70-sai Okusama 18-sai (BS-TBS, 2012) *Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (NTV, 2012) *FACE MAKER (NTV, 2010) ep.11 *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010) ep.7 *DEATH GAME PARK (BeeTV, 2010) *Hanbun ESPer (Fuji TV TWO, 2010) *Mano Spy (TBS, 2010) *Koisuru Seiza (TBS, 2009) *Tokyo Shojo (BS-i, 2009) *Pocky 4 Sisters (BS-i, 2008) Películas *Bleach (2018) *Ao no Kaerimichi (2018) *Sakamichi no Apollon (2018) *Impossibility Defense (2018) *Anonymous Noise (2017) *Kimi to 100 Kaime no Koi (2017) *Orange (2015) *The Next Generation Patlabor: Tokyo War (2015) *The Virgin Psychics (2015) *TAG (2015) *Shinjuku Swan (2015) *Love & Peace (2015) *The Next Generation PatLabor (2014) *SPEC: Close~Reincarnation (2013) *SPEC: Close~Incarnation (2013) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze Movie Taisen Ultimatum (2012) *Waga Haha no Ki (2012) *SPEC: Heaven (2012) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze and OOO Movie Taisen Mega Max (2011) *Kaiki: Tales of Terror from Tokyo (2010) Anuncios *Gulliver (ガリバー) (2018) *Kao Laurier Slimguard (2017) *Eco Style Inc. (2017) *Acecook Co.,Ltd. (2017) *Kizakura "Kimoto Yamahai Namachozoushu" (黄桜「生酛山廃生貯蔵酒」) (2017) *LIKE Co., Ltd. (2017) *Shuto Expressway ETC2.0 (2017) *Kracie Home Products "Prostyle" (2017) *Kizakura "Don" (2016) *Final Fantasy Record Keeper (2015) *KFC Krushers (2014) *TV Asahi Christmas Campaign (2009) Teatro *'2017:' Boku Datte Hero ni Naritakatta (僕だってヒーローになりたかった) *'2016:' Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 8th letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 8th letter) *'2016:' Grand Hotel (グランドホテル) *'2015:' Better Half (ベター・ハーフ) *'2014:' Kibako no Kai Daigokai Kouen "KAKOCHI-YA" (キバコの会 第五回公演『KAKOCHI-YA』) *'2013:' Kibako no Kai Daiyonkai Kouen "Guitar wo Machinagara" ~Yatta ze! Honda Special~ (キバコの会 第四回公演『ギターを待ちながら』~やったぜ！本多スペシャル!~) *'2012:' Itamu Hito (悼む人) *'2012:' Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *'2012:' Usani (ウサニ) *'2012:' LOVE LETTERS 2012 Spring Special *'2012:' Guitar wo Mochinagara (ギターを待ちながら) *'2011:' Reading Drama "Moshimo Kimi ga"-Last Christmas (リーディングドラマ「もしもキミが。」-Last Christmas) *'2011:' Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *'2011:' Ikemen desu ne (美男ですね) *'2010:' Tsubaki, Toki Tobi (つばき、時跳び) *'2010:' Photogenic (フォトジェニック) *'2010:' Ookami-tachi no Gogo Hungry Like a Wolf (狼たちの午後 Hungry Like a Wolf) *'2009:' Koisuru Hello Kitty (恋するハローキティ) Programas de TV *'2017: NEP LEAGUE *'''2016: Tamori Club *'2012-2013: '''Hello! SATOYAMA Life *'2011-2012:' Hello Pro! TIME *'2010–2011:' Bijo Gaku *'2009–2010:' Kitty's Paradise peace (キティズパラダイスpeace) *'2009: Bijo Houdan *'''2008–2009: Yorosen! *'2008:' Berikyuu! Programas de Radio *AVALON (J-Wave, 2017) *MANO-DELI (FM Fuji, 2009-2011) Discografía Álbums Best Álbums Singles Photobooks *ERINA (06-Marzo-2018) *KAGEROH (25-Noviembre-2016) *Mano Memo (01-Abril-2016) *Escalation (19-Septiembre-2015) *ZERO (27-Agosto-2014) *Mano-chan ~Dear Friends~ (27-Septiembre-2013) *Mano na no (23-Febrero-2013) *MANO DATE (23-Mayo-2012) *Mano Days ~Hatachi no Hatsukoi~ (10-Junio-2011) *Tengoku no Door (20-Enero-2010) *Mano Erina (10-Febrero-2009) Videos Musicales *May J. - "Haha to Musume no 10,000 Nichi ~Mirai no Tobira~" (2017) Premios *'2017 JLIA Best Leather Wearers Award: '''Categoría Femenina *'2010 24th Japan Gold Disc Awards: Best 5 New Artists. Curiosidades *'''Grupo Jpop: **Hello! Pro Egg (2006–2008) **Ongaku Gatas (2007–2008) **Elder Club (2008) **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) **Petitmoni V (2009) **Soloist (2008-2013) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–2013) ***'Color representativo:' Rojo *'Aficiones:' El piano. *'''Habilidades: '''Basketball, Y-balance. *Su primera aparición en vivo fue el 2 de enero de 2007, como bailarina para Hello! Project Tour Winter 2007 ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~. *Su uniforme Gatas Brilhantes H.P. fue el número 27 (de diciembre de 2007 a julio de 2008). *Ella ha tocado el piano desde que tenía seis años. *Su admirado pianista es Richard Clayderman. *El 1 de julio de 2010, hizo su primera aparición fuera de Japón, en el Club Nokia en Los Ángeles, para su debut en la película, Kai-Ki: Tales of Horror. Mano cantó dos canciones antes de la proyección y realizó una sesión de preguntas y respuestas y autógrafos para sus fans. En julio de 2011, hizo su segunda aparición fuera de Japón en Corea del Sur para asistir al Puchon International Fantastic Film . *El 25 de noviembre de 2017, se anunció que mantiene una relación con el futbolista japonés Gaku Shibasaki. Su relación comenzó desde otoño de 2016, y han tenido la relación a larga distancia hasta ahora. Cuando Gaku Shibasaki se lesionó después del juego con el FC Barcelona, ella lo apoyó. Están considerando casarse en el futuro. *El 18 de abril de 2018, se informó que Mano y Shibasaki planeaban casarse en el verano. *El 11 de julio de 2018, Sponichi Annex informó que después de que Shibasaki volviera con el equipo nacional de Japón de la Copa Mundial FIFA 2018 en Rusia, Mano y él visitaron a sus padres para felicitarlos, y se esperaba que registraran su matrimonio en Tokio esa semana. Esto se confirmó cinco días después, el 16 de julio, cuando la agencia de Mano anunció que ella y Shibasaki habían registrado oficialmente su matrimonio. Enlaces *Perfil (Just Pro) *Blog oficial (LINE) *Canal de YouTube *Twitter oficial *Instagram oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Mano Erina.png Mano Erina 2.png Mano Erina 3.jpg Mano Erina 4.jpg Mano Erina 5.jpg Mano Erina 6.jpg Mano Erina 7.jpg Mano Erina 8.jpg Videografía Mano Erina - Manopiano|Manopiano Mano Erina - Lucky Aura|Lucky Aura Mano Erina - Otome no Inori|Otome no Inori Mano Erina - Otome no Inori (Piano Ver.)|Otome no Inori (Piano Ver.) Mano Erina - Hajimete no Keiken|Hajimete no Keiken Mano Erina - Sekai wa Summer Party|Sekai wa Summer Party Mano Erina - Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo|Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo Mano Erina - Love & Peace = Paradise|Love & Peace = Paradise Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JSolista